Made In Manhattan
by Bchan69
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all live in The Palace Apartments in Manhattan but have never meet. Until the first day at the special high school, shickon high. They all have their issues and become best friends, of course. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: From No Tama to Shikon High

Hey Everyone! This is my second fanfic (my first was New Kid on the Block but I deleted it because I hadn't updated in almost a year and when I went back to read it sucked and there was a lot of typos) so yepp, this is my second one! R&R!

Made In Manhattan

Disclaimer: If you saw me you'd know I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: From No Tama to Shikon High.

"KAGOME!"

"I'm right here Grandpa."

"O yes, I see. Here's some mail for you from….Shikon High? I thought you went to No Tama High!"

"I do…" Kagome opened the letter from Shikon High and it read…

Dear Kagome Higarashi,

Due to your poor grades yet high ability to achieve, your high school has suggested to Shikon High that you be moved. Shikon High is a special school with a mere fifteen students. You learn at your own pace and what you want. You have different schedule then "regular" high schools and No Tama High believes this will benefit you. School begins on August 24th A bus will be at Palace Apartments to pick you up at 7:00AM.

See you soon,

Principal Kaede

"They moved me to this high school. Sounds cool." Kagome told her Grandpa as she left the room and threw the letter on the table. Kagome went to her room to listen to music and get ready for work.

She is interrupted about 20 minutes later by a knock on her door. "Hey sis!"

"What Souta" She answered, very irritated.

"What are you doing after work?" He asked

'Finding something to do because I'm sure you want me to hang out with you which I don't want to do. So I will go tooooooo The Manga Café!"

"But…you work there…."

"yepp, and I will stay there until 10 on the computers. Make some ramen for you and Grandpa." There was no response. She continued getting ready and let for work.

Two floors above her

"Here, you have mail Little Brother." Sesshomaru said as he handed Inuyasha a piece of mail.

He opened the letter and read it.

Dear Inuyasha Takinawa,

Due to your unique behavior at No Tama High, you have been transferred to Shikon High. Shikon High is a special school with a mere fifteen students. You learn at your own pace and what you want. You have different schedule then "regular" high schools and No Tama High believes this will benefit you. School begins on August 24th A bus will be at Palace Apartments to pick you up at 7:00AM.

See you soon,

Principal Kaede

"Pfft, I hated that school anyways." And he went back to his dark room with music and games

"I'm home!" A familiar voice came from the door.

"Hey dear!" Sesshomaru greeted her. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful, I got the papers and the adoption is almost official, they are going to come check out the apartments tomorrow!"

"Awesome!" Sesshomaru gathered his wife in his arms. "Our first kid! Should we tell Inuyasha?"

"well, he does live here, I don't see how we couldn't, he will find out sooner or later when a five year old is living here." Rin answered.

"True, lets tell him at dinner."

"ok, well, here's dinner INUYASHA!" Rin called him for diner. (Chinese take out!)

Inuyasaha came immediately for the food.

"We have something to tell you Inuyasha, this is a little short notice." Rin said.

"What, your having a kid? Its about time, you've been married for six years." He said not even caring.

"well, close, we are adopting a kid. They are coming to inspect the house make sure its suitable for another child tomorrow." Rin explained.

"Ok, I'll be in my room." With that, he left the kitchen with his Chinese food and went back to his room with his loud music.

three floors down from Inuyasha

" O yay! I have mail!" Miroku was happy and hoping it was his thingy off of the cereal box, opened it excitedly. Very disappointed to find it was a strange letter.

Dear Miroku Ashura,

No tama high has suggested you to be transferred to Shikon High in hopes your education will improve. They explained, because of you ADHD it is hard for you to stay focused and at Shikon we can meet your needs and you will learn more efficiently. Also because of the incident at No Tama high with a teacher and your recent results from the hospital believe we can help you. Shikon High is a special school with a mere fifteen students. You learn at your own pace and what you want. You have different schedule then "regular" high schools and No Tama High believes this will benefit you. School begins on August 24th A bus will be at Palace Apartments to pick you up at 7:00AM.

See you soon,

Principal Kaede

"Ummm, ok whatever, sounds fun." He left the letter there for his dad to see and went to the TV.

Two Floors above Miroku

Dear Sango Dai,

Due to your recent drug incident at No Tama high, you have been transferred to Shikon high. Shikon High is a special school with a mere fifteen students. You learn at your own pace and what you want. You have different schedule then "regular" high schools and No Tama High believes this will benefit you. School begins on August 24th A bus will be at Palace Apartments to pick you up at 7:00AM.

See you soon,

Principal Kaede

"DeMint, o well, mom's gonna be pissed." And with that, she left for some Taco Bell.

When she got home her mom was waiting for her to explain the letter.

"Well mom, read it, it says it all, I got caught smoking weed and now I'm transferred to some private school, least you don't have to pay."

"The money's not the problem! Wait until your father finds out about this!" Mrs. Dai yelled.

"Ok, well, I'll be waiting in my room." And she was off.

Well, that's it! I know its short, but you'll live! And please excuse any typing errors…I type faster then I can think. Please review! (The more reviews the longer the chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2: The Manga Cafe

Ok, I got 3 reviews, it made me happy but I could have been happier with more but o well, beggars can't be choosers and now heres a new chapter! ENJOY!

(A/n I reuploaded this chapter because I didn't realize the HUGE mistke I made and I need to thank Tenshi Megumi)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Martha Stewart, or Movie Mart. But I do own manga café!

Chapter Two: The Manga Café

"This stuff is so boring. I need a new job." Kagome said to herself as she did the daily routine of stocking new mangas. She worked at a place called The Manga Café. It's a manga store with an internet café and coffee shop.

"Then get a new job." A silver head boy said as he rounded the corner into the aisle she was stocking.

"Doing what? There is no where else around this dump that I can work at 3 different places and get all the free manga I want!" she responded.

"Then get 3 jobs and steal the manga" the kid said with a smirk on his face.

"Nice idea but I think a jail cell won't be as nice as my house and I happen to enjoy my house a lot."

"Well, Martha Stewart's cell was better then your house I bet."

"Ha, thanx, you're of no help."

"I tried."

"Well…do you…..want some coffee?" she asked hesitantly.

"Is it free?" He asked.

"It's not supposed to be but I can make it free for you cause you brightened up my day with a laugh." She said smiling at him.

"I did? Cool." And hey left for the coffee shop of the store.

"What do you want? Kagome asked as they were on they're way to the shop.

"Umm, I'll have a double espresso please."

"Wow, are you sure?"

"Yea that stuff doesn't affect me too much, well, it might with my stupid anti-depressant but I don't care anymore."

"That's not healthy."

"That's ok" He said as he took a seat on a stool and started to spin around. Kagome went on the opposite side of the counter and started to make his double espresso.

When she finished making it, she handed it to him and asked how old he is.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously. "Are you like a pedophile or something?"

"Do you have brown hair?" she asked.

"…nnnooo…are you blind?" he asked, now extremely confused.

"No, and threes your answer." She said

"To what?" he was so lost.

"No I'm not a pedophile, can I know your age?"

"What's yours?" he asked with a smirk.

"I asked first!" Kagome argued.

"Yes you did, I'm glad you can see you know how to count. You asked first so when did I ask?"

"….ssseeecccooonnnddd…"

"Very good and if u didn't know this, first is the worst and second is the best, so you're the worst, I'll let you go first so u feel good!"

"Nice reasoning -- I'm 15."

"HA! I'm a year older then you!"

'It took that long to get that out of you? Damn, I'm never asking you a question again!" kagome said smiling at him.

"Cool, I'm gonna quote you on that!"

"And I'm gonna see you again….when?"

"Well, are you working tomorrow?"

"…yea…"

"Then the next time I will see you tomorrow." And with that, he se this empty espresso cup down and walked away.

"BRING YOUR OWN MONEY!" she shouted after him.

"I'll bring half." He said over his shoulder and he left.

Inuyasha was walking back to his apartment when his cell phone rang, it was his sister in law, Rin.

"HEY INU!" She shouted very excitedly over he phone.

"Hey, quiet down, I have friggin sensitive ears! Damn! What do you want?" he asked very irritated

"I'm just letting you know that we passed the inspection!" rin squealed.

"So? Whats that mean?" He asked, being stupid and not realizing it.

"IT MEANS UR AN UNCLE!" Inu could hear her dancing around on the other end.

"O boy, how old will the kid be?" he asked

"We'll find out next month when he gets here to the states." She explained.

"Why? Where does he live now?"

"JAPAN!" isn't that so cool?" She squealed once again.

"sure." And he hung up on rin, annoyed of her squealing.

Back at the Palace Apartments, Sango's parents were leaving for the night

(A/N: Remember, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku do not know each other even though they live in the same apartment, yes this seems odd and everything, but its one of those huge apartments in Manhattan and they all live on different floors.)

"Sango! Come here please!" Mrs. Dai called for Sango to come out of her room.

"What?" Sango answered as she entered the kitchen where her mom yelled for her at.

"Your father and I are going to dinner." Her mom informed her.

"Ok, so what?" She asked trying to figure out how this affected her plans for tonight, which were to lock herself in her room and listen to loud music and do her usual stuff.

"Here's $20 for pizza. No party!" Her mom warned her.

"I have no friends to have a party with." She said sarcastically.

"No smoking" She told Sango.

"I'm out anyways." Sango came back with another smartass comment.

"No going out." Her mom continued to limit what Sango could do.

"And where would I go?" And the comments continued, just to annoy her mom.

Her mom, now very irritated, turned around and walked out with her dad.

Sango took the money and ordered herself a large pizza and bread sticks. Only one thing, she had $5 left over because there was a sale and Sango wasn't about to give her mom that money back.

She finished her pizza and bread sticks an hour and a half later and wanted a movie. So of course she was going out to get one at Movie Mart.

After 10 minutes of mindless walking she walked through the door of Movie mart. She went straight to the comedy DVDs in the mood to laugh.

She had 3 different movies in her hand and was deciding which one she would rent. She was totally oblivious to the fact that a hot guy that worked there was staring over her shoulder at the movies she had selected. She was brought to reality when she felt a hand go across her ass. She spun around in the blink of an eye and the guy was flat on the ground from her plow. (We all know who it was --)

"American Pie 3 is the best" he said before he blacked out.

"Thanx" Sango said, she looked at his name tag on his uniform and made a not of his name as she walked away. She stepped over him and went to pay for her movie.

"Sorry about him." The guy at the register apologized on his co-worker's behalf. His name tag informed Sango his name was Neko. (Yes I know that nook means cat and its not in Inuyasha but it's a cool name!) He was pretty tall, had black hair that was kinda long but was styled nicely and blue eyes. Sango could tell he worked out.

"It's ok….I'm glad there is at least one gentleman that works here." She said, winking at him.

"Heh, thanks, will this be all tonight ma'am?" Neko asked as he blushed a little.

"That's all I have the money for, so until I get more from the parents, yea that's all." Sango explained.

"Well, is there anything else u wanted?" He asked with curiosity.

other then you? she thought to herself. "Uhmmm, I was gonna get some sour patch kids but that's all, why do you ask?" she said and her question was answered without words as he threw a large bag of sour patch kids into her bag.

"O thanx! You're so sweet!" Sango said loudly, now very happy that she got her candy.

"Not as sweet as those sour patch kids." Neko responded now blushing even more.

"True, those are sour. Miroku is as sweet as those, your as sweet as…..well, I guess sugar but that sounds corny so I'm gonna go…." Sango said, embarrassing herself.

"I'll catch you around." He said as he handed her the bag and Sango headed for the door.

"O yea! For sure, I'll be back here more often." She said as she began her walk home thinking of Neko and the endless possibilities…

Sorry it took so long. I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping but it is longer, it just took me longer to update! If I don't get more then 7 more reviews, the update will be even longer! So please please please R&R! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: The Family Means Alot

Ok, so I was really pretty excited that I had more then 200 people read this so far but only 6 reviews, you know, that kinda depresses me. So if you'd so kind as to r&R and give me advise on how im doing or how the story line is, I'd greatly appreciate it.

I got to school early today and had no work to do so I started writing this chapter on paper and wrote some more in psych and then pretty much finished it in western civ. Now im gonna type and add, it's what I do best :) so Enjoy, and tell me if you do!

One last thing. Thanx to allllll of my 6 reviewers, I enjoyed the reviews and encouragements, and thanx for the corrections as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Halo 2 or Chinese food, butttt this story yepp I own it!

Chapter 3: The Family Means Alot

Kagome was just about to leave work when a familiar face walked in. It was the kid with the silver hair.

"hey, I was just on my way home." She told him as he walked dup to her.

"O, uhmm, ok, well, I was trying to come sooner but I had some things to take care of. Would you mind just a quick drink? I got my own money this time." He told her sounding very hopeful.

"I don't see why not. O there's y brother, perfect, We usually walk home together." Kagome said looking passed the hot guy standing in front of her. "Hey souta, I'm gonna make him a drink and then we can leave ok?"

"yea sure, can I have the usual?" Souta asked as he followed Kagome to the café.

"yes, and you?" she asked the other boy.

"I'll try the strawberry banana smoothie." He said as he dug out his money.

"so you going back to school soon?" The kid asked.

"Yea tomorrow is my last day of summer." Kagome said

"yea, me too. It kinda sux."

"hey, im gonna guess you guys have meet and get along."

"We had a run in." kagome said giggling.

"Well, do you like Halo?" Souta asked the boy.

"yea, why?" The silver haired answered

"Wanna come and play us tonight?"

"I wish I could but my sister in-law needs me to be home.. I'm already avoiding her right tow…I should probably get going actually, I just stopped by to say hi." He said as he went to get up.

"I'll be here next Monday if you want to stop in." Kagome said as he walked away.

"OK, I'll try to be here."

/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A day before she goes back to school and Kagome is excited for once. She got information about Shikon High off of the school website about the school and how they teach. (

**A/n: the idea of this school is taken from a real school in New Hampshire, pretty much love that school, and no I never was a student there so I did change a few things im sure…my boyfriend goes to the school…and one of the characters is based off of him!)**

Grandpa walked in the door with Souta and saw Kagome with a bunch of papers waiting for him. She had a smile which he hasn't seen in a long time.

"What's up Kagome?" he asked curious about the smile.

"Grandpa! This school sounds awesome!" Grandpa was kind of shocked. What he had heard about Shikon High was that it's for "bad" kids, boy was he wrong!

"You've done your research eh?" He asked pointing to the papers.

"Mhmm! Wanna hear about it?" she asked excitedly.

"Yea, of course do tell me!" he said, now very interested. Souta took the bags of Chinese food him and grandpa had and put them in the kitchen. He heard Kagome start talking about the school and Kagome was so happy, he thought that she would never want to hang out with him anymore. She will go and make all these new friends and never want to be with him. He walked to his room and shut the door. Grandpa and Kagome didn't notice he hadn't returned.

"It's a high school, all four grades, only there's 20 students, in the whole school!"

"Wow!" Grandpa said as he went to sit down at the table to listen. Kagome was pacing in front of him.

"The students and teachers are on a first name basis. You work at your own pace. Every Wednesday is a half day and Fridays are what they call "ABC" days, Adventure Based Classes. That's when they go on a field trip to do fun stuff. And, in senior year, they take you to colleges to apply and stuff. It's not a school for "bad" kids like you think. It's for talented kids and kids with some issues that impact their learning. In the rule book, the only rule is respect and the obvious no weapons and drugs and stuff. So laid back. This is gonna be the best school year ever!" as she finished explaining this all to grandpa, very fatly, she did a happy dance.

"wow." Grandpa said in shocked again. Kagome was doing a happy dance! x.x "This is great Kagome" Grandpa told her.

Grandpa got up and started to get the Chinese food reedy while Kagome red over the papers over and over again to make sure it was true and she didn't miss anything.

Dinner was ready and Kagome and Grandpa sat down, but still no Souta. He was always there before dinner was served, and Chinese food is his absolute favorite.

"SOUTA DINNER'S READY!" Kagome yelled for him. They heard the door open but saw no Souta.

"I'm not hungry" he said and they heard the door close again.

"Hmmm…that's weird; I'll talk to him after dinner. Lets eat!" kagome told Grandpa.

Kagome was so happy she practically inhaled her food. Grandpa was also happy. He loved seeing his favorite grand daughter so happy. Last time she was this happy though was…before her father died.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Kagome said as they both finished. "I'll go talk to Souta" She said as she got up to go to his room.

When she got to his door, there sat their cat, Bouyo, staring at the door as if to bore a whole big enough for him to fit through. It wasn't working so well so Kagome picked him up and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a muffle voice came from behind the door. He was hoping it wasn't Grandpa.

"May we come in Souta?" Kagome asked stroking Bouyo's head.

"Who's 'we'?" he asked.

"Bouyo and I!" she said giggling at him.

Souta heard her giggle at him and unlocked the door. "Hey sis, hey bouyo" he said as he walked back to his bed where he continued what he was doing…laying down and tossing a baseball up and down. Bouyo and Kagome watched the ball closely. Kagome sat down next to souta on the edge of the bed and Bouyo jumped into her lap. As she sat down, she intercepted the ball. Souta sat up and started petting Bouyo.

"Ok, what's wrong? And don't you dare tell me nothing cause, one, I'm a girl and I know when nothing is wrong, then the world could be flooded and all human life be whipped out, yet, _nothing_ is Wong. Two because im you sister. And three I am you _twin_ sister so we think alike and I know you too well to know when nothing is wrong, something is wrong. And four, I know when your late, nevermind don't show up, for dinner, especially your favorite food, something is wrong, so spill"

Souta giggled a little. "You read my mind." He said because he was going to just tell her nothing is wrong.

"/well, yea. I'd say nothing too." Kagome said. "So stop procrastinating and tell me kid."

"I'm not a kid!" He argued.

"uhmm, yes you are, you're under 19, so just tell me!" She said nudging his side.

"Ugh. I'm just upset." He told him replaying the role of captain obvious.

"No shit! _Why_ are you upset?"

"Ok fine, I guess I should tell you how I feel."

"Yes you should, you should tell him everything, and I am you twin sister and have a need to know everything about you that I don't know."

"Heh. Yea, that's true... Ok, this is the thing. You and I are twins."

"Stop being captain obvious!" She said joking with him.

"Sorry! And I feel like we are growing apart…if that makes sense. You and Grandpa are all I have for family and I just don't want to loose you. I know Grandpa is old and I just want to be close to you when Grandpa….goes…..so I'm never alone in life. You know?" he asked her.

"Well, I haven't really thought of that. We have started to grow apart. And it's my entire fault. I'm sorry I keep avoiding you. It's just that I've wanted to be alone a lot lately"

"yea, and now that your going to that new school, your going to make so many friends and hang out with them and not want me to hang out with you." He said

"that isn't true. You're acting like your 5 years younger then me. You're the exact same age as me and plus, how many friends can I make when there's only 20 kids in the whole school?" she asked him

"WHAT?" he was shocked; he hadn't heard her explain the school to Grandpa. Kagome finished explaining it to him and he was so jealous.

"MAN! You need to tell me everything about it everyday!" Souta demanded.

"I will, and I will not avoid you anymore, it will be like the old days…almost…we won't do _everything_ together, but a lot of things."

""Ok, sounds good to me! I challenge you to Halo 2…..after I eat."

"ok, I'll meet you in my room in 20!" she said. The hugged and Kagome went to her room to get some clothes out and everything ready for school tomorrow. When she finished she set up the game and Souta walked in.

"ready to be OWNED!" kagome asked as he walked in.

"bring it!" he said jokingly glaring at her. They played Halo 2 until 11 when they decided it was time to go to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning Kagome woke up at 5:30, a half hour before she had set her alarm for. She decided to take her shower and make breakfast. She was out of the shower and dressed at 6 when she heard Souta get up and into the shower. She got her bag and went to make dinner. Souta walked in, shocked about breakfast being made for him by his sister.

"What's for breakfast sis?" He asked getting some plates out.

"O, just some bacon and eggs and toast." Kagome answered as she finished cooking the eggs.

"cool, what time does your bus come?" Souta asked.

"seven, later then yours yesss" She said putting the food on the table.

**Ok that's all I got done today, hope you enjoyed! I know it wasn't all that intriguing but I needed to get this one in and stuff so yea. Next chapter is when it will get REALLY interesting; I'll have it done as soon as possible! Ja ne (now is when u click that little button in the corner and review me )**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

**_I tried to upload this yesterday but it wouldn't so i did it today, sorry to make you wait longer, i did it as soon as i could!_**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been working on this chapter all week in my spare time and I'm sure you will be pleased to hear it is the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it. I was very happy to get almost double the reviews for the last chapter, that's why this one is longer, so a hint _keep up the reviews, it makes me happy and write longer chapters!_**

**Thanks for the reviewers: **

**Tenshi Megumi: thanks for the compliments **

**Ayme: Here's ur update!**

**Kage no Megami: Im glad you love it!**

**MeiunTenshi: Thanks! I think I will update! Lol**

**InuyashaForever14: Awww, it was cute? Yay! That's what I was goin for!**

**Ikierka: Thanks for the review**

**Rina Bebii: the wait is over!**

**I know not all of you that I just mention reviewed on my last chapter, but from now on I will have the names of those that review the previous chapter. So if you want your pen name or story that you may have written mentioned, review and I will be sure to include your name and story title! Thanks to all my faithful readers! Now you have waited long enough, here it is!**

Disclaimer: I do not own junko, vnas, lucky charms, pop-tarts, cheerio cereal bars (although, they are very tasty) or Inuyasha, but I do have a plushie of his hotness!

Chapter 4: First Day at Shikon High

Kagome and Souta finished their breakfast about ten minutes later. Souta helped Kagome clean up, wished her good luck at her new school, and went downstairs to catch the bus. Kagome washed up and redid her hair. She was wearing camo cargo pants with a semi came shirt that said "Can you see me?" She had on neon green and black vans and her hair was in a messy bun. (**A/n, get used to clothes descriptions, I always love reading them, so I'm using them!)** With five minutes to spare, she grabbed her stuff and went outside to where the bus would pick her up.

> > >An hour ago > > >

One floor below Kagome, Miroku was getting up. His alarm went off followed closely by a loud crash.

"Shit, I broke it again." He grumbled as he rolled out of bed and picked up his broken alarm clock.

He took a quick shower with only minor problems like dropping the soap on his foot, using conditioner instead of shampoo and then having the shampoo "jumping" onto the same foot he had dropped the soap on. Other then that it was a pleasant shower.

After his small misshapes, he got dressed. (A dark purple tight muscle shirt with a white button down over it, not buttoned, black baggy Junko pants and black vans with purple. His hair was the usual, pulled back.) He got his bag and everything and went to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast. He walked in to find his dad had prepared him a good ol' bowl of Lucky Charms. He finished his breakfast, thanked his dad, and walked out the door to the bus stop with seven minutes to spare.

> > >An hour before….again > > >

Up on the third floor Sango's mom called for her.

"Yes Mother, I'm up!" She yelled back at her mom so she'd shut up.

She got up, took a shower, gracefully unlike some people.) and put on her black cargo pants , studded belt, black and pink vans and a pink shirt that said "Whatever it is, He did it, not me." in blue and her hair was pulled back. She got all her shit together and went to get some poptarts.

"Where'd the cinnamon pop tarts go?" She yelled to no one in particular.

"We never got more! Have a cereal bar!" her mom told her.

"I don't want a damn cereal bar bitch." She mumbled under her breathe to herself as she grabbed a cheerios cereal bar and left. She had about seven minutes before the bus came when she got outside. When she got there, there was a really hot kid standing there.

"You going to Shikon?" She asked the kid.

"Yepp." He responded as he checked her out and smiled to her.

'This may not be so bad' he thought to himself.

> > >An hour before that, once again > > >

Inuyasha was stomping around trying to find his pants. Rin had woken him up about five minutes ago. He finally found some dark blue junkos in his closet. He had a red t-shirt on that said "buck off" on the front and on the back was a picture of a cowboy being bucked off of a bull (**no he doesn't like the rodeo, he likes the phrase fuck off but he can't say that in school obviously**) He too, had vans, black and red ones. **(vans, my friends, are totally kick ass.)**

With 45 minutes to spare, he decided to jump in the shower real quick to smell good. **(he usually takes showers at night)**

About 20 minutes later he was chugging some OJ and eating some French toast that Rin had made

"I'm staying home today to get the house ready for you new little brother in 3 days!" Rin said as she jumped around.

"Ok, fine, I really couldn't care less." Inuyasha said between gulps of OJ.

He finished up his food and had 6 minutes before he had to be on the bus so he decided to take the elevator down but it stopped on the second floor, which is unusual for this time of morning. A wicked hot girl with came pants on walked on.

"Aren't you a little late for school?" He asked her eyeing her book bag.

"Newp I go to a 'special' school" She said with those air quotes.

"Really? What school?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shikon…Hey, aren't _you_ a little late for school?" She noticed he had a book bag also.

"No, I go to Shikon too. What's your name?" Inuyasha asked as they walked through the lobby of their apartment.

"kagome, yours?"

"Inuyasha, why are you so…happy?" He asked, suspicious of the huge smile on her face.

"Didn't you read about this school?" Kagome asked him excitedly.

"No…Looks like we're not the only ones!" he said as they walked up to the bus stop. Two others were there.

"Y'all go to Shikon?" Kagome asked with a huge smile still.

"Yes, lovely lady, we do. And who might you be?" the boy asked walking up to her.

"I'm kagome, this is Inuyasha, who are you two?" she asked but got a huge surprise.

The boy knelt down before her and took her hand. He kissed the back of it and looked into her eyes.

"Will you be so kind as to bare my children my lovely Kagome?" He asked.

"Uhm...are you…..serious? Well, I know why _you're_ going to Shikon. You have problems…stay uhm, over there." She said as she walked over next to the girl who was laughing her ass off at Kagomes situation.

"Well, I can see we will get along just fine." The girl said between burst of laughing.

"Why? Well, whats your name?" Kagome asked her.

"Sango. I think we'll be great friends because he asked me that too, I kicked him so hard he went into the middle of the street!" Sango told Kagome, she joined Sango in laughing her ass off.

"Dude, how could you disrespect woman like that?" Inuyasha asked looking down at Miroku.

"they are both so beautiful, how could I not?" Miroku responded with a dreamy smile. Inuyasha punched him in the face and joined Kagome and Sango.

"Hey, Kagome, you never told me why you were so happy." Inuyasha said when their laughing subsided a little bit.

"O yea! Have you heard about Shikon?" She asked, addressing Sango and Miroku. They both shook their heads no.

"O man, it's so awesome!" And she went on to explain everything she had told Grandpa and Souta. They were now all excited and talked non stop about the possibilities until the bus showed up. It was one of those kick ass short busses where everyone is cool cause everyone sits in the back!

"Kick ass! A short bus!" Inuyasha jumped up and down as he got on the empty bus. They all took their own seats and sat with their feet in the aisle facing each other so they could continue to talk. As they got on the bus driver introduced herself as Yura.

"So, why are you all going to Shikon?" yura asked them. The four newbies looked at her and Miroku was the first to speak up.

"My dad sent me to a hospital to get medicated 'cause I never did work and I was really hyper all the time no matter what and they found I had sever ADHD and drugged me. After that I got super depressed 'cause the hospital wasn't a fun experience cause now I had to be on drugs and I didn't like to listen to my teachers so one day I was told to work and I was pissed so I walked out the door. Then I saw a teacher who had taken my hoody earlier 'cause I was hiding under it in class and she said I was being distracted so I chased her around the school. Then No Tama had enough of me and so here I am!"

As he finished explaining Inuyasha, kagome, and Sango all stared at him for a few seconds and burst out laughing again.

"How dare a teacher tell u to work and steal your hoody!" Yura said.

"yea! I know! Right?" Miroku agreed. Kagome was the next to speak up.

"They sent me because the work at No Tama was too easy and I got lazy and my grades were slipping. They couldn't help me because I was already in the highest classes so they sent me here."

"Ooo a smart one!" Yura said. Sango spoke next.

"Ha, I got caught smokin weed in the bathroom at No Tama."

"Awesome, a druggie." Yura said smiling at her in the mirror. They all looked at Inuyasha.

"My story is boring, y'all don't wanna hear it." He said.

"I bet its not as boring as my life." Yura told him.

"Ha, ok, fine. They sent me hear because I was so depressed and had no friends bla bla bla."

"No longer true, you don't look depressed but it does look like you have friends!" Yura said. The other three nodded to him and that made his day to know he had made 3 friends already, and two of them pretty damn hot if he said so himself, which he didn't have to because Miroku was on his side.

"So, this is weird, we all live at Palace Apartments and we all went to No Tama High, yet we never meet!" Kagome said.

"yea, that is weird!" Sango agreed.

"Well, No tama was like a huge school and sounds like we all were in different groups and stuff ya know?" Inuyasha said.

"Yea, and maybe we lived here different lengths of time, I've lived here all my life." Miroku said.

"I've lived here 3 years, I lived in Japan until I was 12." Sango said.

"I've lived here for two years, I lived in Japan too! I moved here 2 years ago."

"That is so cool! We both lived in Japan!" Sango said. "I was in a foster home though, so I know I didn't know you for sure."

"I've lived here for about 6 years." Inuyasha said. "Well, I know kagome and I live on separate floors, she lives on the second, I live on the forth." They all stared at him.

"Your like….rich!" kagome said. Their apartment was set up by cost. The cheapest and "poorest" people lived on the first floor, and the "richest" lived on the forth floor.

"Well, I don't flaunt it, I couldn't care less about money." He said. "what floor do you two live on?" he asked sango and Miroku.

"third for me." Sango said.

"I'm…I live on the first floor." Miroku said, looking a little ashamed of himself.

"That's cool, and Kagome lives on the second." Inuyasha said, Miroku looked at her and smiled.

"Its' not so bad Miroku, we don't think any different of you." Sango told him.

"Aww, thanks!" Miroku said.

They went on chatting for the next ten minutes until the bus stopped. They looked out the window and saw it looked like they were out in the middle of no where. There was a ton of trees around them and what looked like a medium sized logged cabin in front of them. Yura told them to go in the front doors and up to the left, Kaede, the principal, will give them a small introduction.

So the four new friends got off the bus and walked in to their new school. The turned to the left after seeing on the right was about 6 tables and a hall diagonally across the room. Up the stairs and to the right they went. There was a desk to their right and to the left was a very short hallway. To the right of that was two open doors and just past those was another longer hall with more doors, offices. To the left of that hall that was straight in front of them was two more offices with closed doors.

The office door straight in front of them, directly to the left of the hall, opened. Out came a short old lady with a red skirt and white blouse. He long silver hair was pulled back.

"Welcome to Shikon! I am Kaede, your principal. This is a unique school compared to what y'all are used to I'm sure. You will like the change though, everyone does." The four friends just looked at each other and smiled.

"Now, I will explain how it works. You four were sent here by your school and there for your school board is paying for you. This means each semester you can only miss seven days. If you miss more you will automatically fail all your classes, no excuses _unless_ some of those seven absents can be excused by a doctor's note. Is this understood?" The four nodded. Kaede went on to explain the ABC days and the half days and some more minor rules. "Now, as you four are just starting, your in the same homeroom. Go down the stairs, take a left and go thru the cafeteria to the right. Go straight down that hall, not to the left, and your homeroom will be second one on the left, room 2." Kaede finally finished talking and the four left down the stairs and to the left.

About a minute later they were sitting in the art room.

"ooo I got the newbies! My name is Onigumo. As you can probably tell, I am the art teacher. Now, who do we have here? Miroku Ashura, Sango Dai, Kagome Higarash, Inuyasha Takinawa, and Hojo tumi. Missing one person." As he said that a kid walked in. He had on a grey Abercrombie and Fitch hoody and faded, nicely fitting blue jeans with some white and blue Nikes.

"And you would e?" Onigumo asked.

"hojo Tumi sir." He responded as he took a seat at the end of the table looking back and forth between Kagome and Sango.

"Ok, well everyone's here. But who's who other then Hojo?" Onigumo asked the class. They all said their names.

"Almighty, here are your schedules!" He handed them a folded sheet of paper with their names on the back. He handed Hojo his and a girl walked in.

"Holy shit, you have to be kidding me, I'm so screwed." Inuyasha said as she walked in the door.

"HEY HONEY!" She said in a really high pitched squeaky scary voice. "I'd be happy to help you in your "Screwing"!" She said as she sat down on his lap. Inuyasha looked like a deer in headlights, he looked at Kagome for help.

"Uhm, excuse me..bitch, get off of his lap before I deck you please." Kagome said in a calm, matter of fact voice.

"and who are you to tell me to get off of my boyfriends lap?" She asked Kagome.

"Uhm, I'm his friend, so move it slut!" Kagome said as she stood up and got ready to punch her lights out

"OKOKOK!" Onigumo shouted, holding Kagome back. "Who are you?" He looked down at his list. " O I missed your name, you must be Kikyo Ara. Get off of his lap and sit next to Hojo, here is your schedule." Onigumo said as he let go of kagome and the whole class gave Kikyo an evil look. "this is gonna be a great year!" Onigumo said.

**Ok, that is all, but one last thing, schedules are as follows!**

Kagome  
English  
History  
science  
lunch  
computer (monday/wednesday)  
art (tuesday/thursday)  
math

Sango  
English  
History  
science  
lunch  
computer (monday/wednesday)  
art (tuesday/thursday)  
math

Inuyasha  
Science  
History  
English  
Lunch  
computer (monday/wednesday)  
art (tuesday/thursday)  
Math

Miroku  
Science  
History  
English  
Lunch  
computer (monday/wednesday)  
art (tuesday/thursday)  
Math

Hojo  
English  
Science  
History  
art (monday / wednesday)  
computer (tuesday/thursday)  
Match

Kikyo  
English  
History  
science  
lunch  
art (monday/wednesday)  
computer (tuesday/thursday)  
Math

**There is three more schedules, but I will tell you those later. This was 8 pages long, I hope you enjoyed and I get 2 reviews per page, that'd make the next chapter even longer! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: School USUALLY sux

**Yes, I know it took a long time, but this is 17 pages hand written! So it took me awhile. I should be back to the once a week updating after this chapter unless I do another long one. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**_MeiunTenshi_****: Thanx, I try )**

**_staralinga_****: is that a good type of interesting?**

**_InuyashaForever14_****: don't worry, I hate kikyo ) so there will be a TON of kikyo bashing!**

**_Waterlily216_: you know I love you and your stories and I love your reviews! I deleted New Kid on the block cos I went to continue writing it and forgot everything…but after I deleted it I had this whole new idea for this fic, its based on a true school in New Hampshire that my boyfriend goes to, its wicked cool. I think this fic will be better, and it has a bunch of the same ideas as new kid on the block, don't worry, the story line wasn't totally deleted )**

**Ok, the wait is done, on with the fic!**

Disclaimer: Well, I sold new Zealand, Japan, Australia and my German husband so I could buy Inuyasha so guess what? HE'S MIN ALL MINE! runs from mob of lawyers

Chapter 5: School Usually Sux

"It's pretty much awesome that we have all of our classes together" Kagome said as Sango and she walked out of homeroom together, on their way to English class.

"Yea, and that we have classes with Inuyasha and Miroku too." Sango agreed.

"Do you know Kikyo?" Kagome asked Sango.

"yepp, she's fucked every guy at No Tama" Sango said.

"Yea, I knew I recognized that slut!"

"Ha, how could you forget?" Sango laughed as they rounded the corner to their classroom. It was at the end of the same hall as their homeroom. They walked in to find a very small room with two rectangle tables together to make a square in the middle. Two old computers in the back right corner, a bookshelf to the left of the door, teacher's messy desk in the corner of the left side of the room. A large cabinet in between two bookshelves in the back center of the room . Sango and Kagome walked in and took a seat next to each other at the tables in the middle.

"I kinda really like this school." Sango remarked as she took her seat.

"so, where did you live in Japan?" Kagome asked.

"Gobo, in a foster house. My parents left me there when I was two, on the doorstep. They took me in and raised me for ten years, then these people came with food and supplies for the house and decided to adopt me and ere I am! How about you?"

"Kobe. My parents divorced when I was seven and my dad moved to L.A, I saw him in the summer. He was shot six years ago…I moved here with my mom, twin brother, and grandpa two years ago. Mom's reason was better health care for Grandpa but it was really to sell drugs for more money, she's in the state jail now."

"Wow." Is all Sango could say.

"heh, it happens." Kagome tried to shrug it off.

"not often!" Sango said as she gave kagome a big hug. They heard someone approaching the door and in walked the one and only slut of the century.

"Damnit." Kagome and Sango said in unison. They only knew the bitch by her reputation and did not like her at all.

"Hi to you too." Kikyo said as she took a seat diagonally across from them.

A few seconds later Hojo walked in. He took a seat next to Kagome and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Hojo Tumi. I just moved here from Dallas, Texas, what's your name?" (**yes, Texas is random, but he has the "southern boy personality"**)

"I'm kagome Higarashi. How come you're here?" she asked.

"Parents didn't want me in a public school, they want the best for me so I came here."

"wow." Kagome said aloud.

'He's flippin rich…and quite nice…and hot.' Came thought to herself.

"How about you?" She asked looking very interested.

"I was in the highest classes in the public school, No Tama, and it was still way too easy for me. I had no friends, 'cause I was smart and they saw you as a nerd. My grades dropped 'cause I got bored and lazy. So, they sent me here."

"So your tuition is paid for by the state?" Hojo asked.

"Yepp! By the way, this is my friend Sango." Kagome finally realized she hadn't introduced Sango.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. And that's Kikyo, right?" Hojo asked, nodding toward Kikyo.

"uhm…yea…" Kagome said.

"what's wrong?" Hojo asked Kagome. She was glaring at Kikyo.

"Lets just say she was well known at No Tama, she's' been around." Sango answered for Kagome.

"almighty then." Hojo said, unsure of exactly what Sango meant.

Jest then a short old man walked in.

"Hello everyone! My name is Jaken, no last name needed, ever in this school. This is English as I'm sure you know." Said the teacher as he walked in and took a seat across form kagome, Sango and Hojo.

The rest of English class was boring. Jaken explaining the class and work and giving them forms to get signed, the same thing they would do in all of their classes today.

(**don't go by the character's personality in the show, I just used the names and maybe parts of their personalities. None of them are "evil".**)

----An hour earlier with Inu and Miroku ----

"damn, why'd they have to send that bitch here?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they walked out of homeroom to their science class together.

"Well, she ran out of guys to fuck at No Tama."

"Have her do the girls! And no, she still had one guy she hadn't done."

"Other then me?" Miroku asked.

"She didn't do you either?" Inuyasha was a bit surprised.

"Why would she? I annoyed her too much." He grinned.

"Good one, she didn't do me either, I know better." They rounded the corner at the end of the hall and walked through the cafeteria and took the hall by the other side into another one on the left and walked to the last door on the right.

They walked in the room and saw one person their already. He had on faded American Eagle jeans and a polo shirt with the collar "popped".

"Hey Miroku! I didn't know you were coming here" the kid said.

"Hey Neko, I never knew you came here either. This is my friend Inuyasha, Inuyasha, that's Neko. I work with him at Movie Mart." They nodded to each other. "How long have you been coming here?" Miroku asked Neko.

"this is my second year here, and last."

The room had three of those nifty fire proof topped science lab tables shaped into an "n" in the middle of the room. Neko was sitting at the back table. Miroku took the first seat on the left side, Inuyasha sat next to him.

"Stay away from him." Miroku mumbled out of the side of his mouth so only Inuyasha could hear.

"Why?" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Not aloud to say, just stay away from him." Miroku mumbled again.

"Almighty" Inuyasha said, very confused. A few moments later the teacher walked in. He had short grey hair, glasses, a t-shirt and jeans with boots.

"Looks like everyone's here, welcome back Neko. As for you two" He indicated to Inuyasha and Miroku. " Which one of you is Inuyasha?" Inuyasha raised his hand a bit. "ok, hi Inuyasha, Miroku. I'm Hiten. The rest of today we're gonna be chillin and getting to know each other, get used to it, it's what we do the first day, well, and the whole school year, but the rest of the school ear your learning,you just don't know it." Hiten said as he took a seat in the middle of the "n" on a stool.

An hour later Miroku and Inuyasha walked out of science together (**and back to the same time as kagome and Sango obviously**) They walked down 3 doors and meet Kagome and Sango at their history class. They all walked in and sat together.

"How was your first class?" sango asked the boys.

"t was cool, I know the other kid in it, Neko. I didn't know he came here, it's a shame I don't like him." Miroku said.

"Why don't you like him?" Kagome asked.

"Well the reason, I can't really tell you, but trust me, he's not a good person, if you meet him, stay away from him." Sango and Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a weird look. Inuyasha shrugged and sat down

"you guys had science right?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha nodded. "we have that next. With Kikyo again, she's in a lot of classes with us" Kagome said.

"That really sux. I'm sorry for that." Inuyasha said with a sympathetic look and tone. Just then the bitch herself walked in and took the empty seat right next to Inuyasha.

"yea it realllllllllllllllllly does." Kagome said to him, surprising a laugh. Inuyasha gave her a look that said 'shut up and please help me", miroku sango and kagome all laughed at him.

"Why are you looking at _that_ honey?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha in a sickly sweet and high voice as she tugged on his arm.

"'cause **_she_** is a hell of a lot hotter then you, now get off of me you wench!" Kagome blushed and looked down so no her bangs covered her face and the others couldn't see her blushing. Inuyasha realized what he said and blushed as well.

"That's for sure." Miroku agreed with Inuyasha. Sango was giggling at the three.

"Hey, that goes for you too Sango, you're a lot hotter then Kikyo as well." Miroku said, looking in Sango's eyes. She stopped laughing and started blushing as well.

Right then Neko and two other kids walked in. neko took the empty seat by Sango. **(the four sat in a row, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and then that thing sat next to Inuyasha.) **The guy that walked in behind Neko stopped in his footsteps when he saw Kagome and stared at her. The girl's hand that he was holding pulled him away. The boy sat next to Kikyo and the girl sat next to him.

"O hey Koga! How are you?" Kikyo asked him.

"back off bitch, you had your turn with him, he's mine now." The girl said to Kikyo.

"yea, sorry Kikyo, she's a lot better then you, well, I'm really not sorry, I love Ayame, I never loved you." The boy said to Kikyo and turned to Ayame and kissed her on the forehead.

"you look familiar for some reason." Neko said to Sango.

"you do too…do I know you?" Sango asked as she looked Neko up and down. He had black spiky hair and blue eyes, very hot.

"I'm not sure, I might have seen you at my work. Have you been to Movie Mart lately?" Suddenly it clicked. That was Neko, the hot guy at the counter that gave her the sour patch kids. Miroku had just told her and kagome to stay away from him because he's a bad person. But Sango remembered that the night she met Neko was the same night miroku grabbed her ass. She ignored Miroku's warning and moved closer to him.

"yes, I remember…Miroku here had grabbed my ass." Sango said turning to Miroku and glaring at him.

"I couldn't resist, it's so nice." Miroku said innocently, shortly followed by a slap and laughed from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You gave me the sour patch kids and apologized for his actions." Sango turned back to Neko and smiled sweetly.

"O yes! The sour patch kids, your movies are due back today, you gonna stop by?" Neko asked hoping she said yes.

"Yea, when I get home I was gonna grab them and walk there." Sang smiled, now very excited that he had reminded her. She had forgotten about him since then.

"Awesome, I'll be waiting for you." Neko said.

"Me too." Miroku glared at Neko.

"you don't work today Miroku."Neko said.

"Sango, do you mind if I walk with you to Movie Mart?" Miroku asked, he knew Sango had to stay away from him.

'Miroku did grab my ass but he sounded so serious when he told us to stay away from him. I'll say yes and see what happens.'Sango thought to herself.

"No, I don't mind at all." Sango said to him.

'I think I like her but I don't want it to be too obvious. I need to respect her and make sure Neko doesn't go out with her, or alone with her at all. Damn him, ruining my life.' Miroku thought to himself, glaring at Neko.

"Why don't we all hang out tonight? The four of us can go to Movie Mart, get some movies and have a lil' party at my place." Sango said. "Sorry Neko, I know your working and I'm only aloud three people over at once." She said looking at Neko and not noticing Miroku smiling at himself.

"that sounds great." Inuyasha said, Miroku and kagome agreed.

"YOU FUCKING SKANK! TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME AND I'M GOING TO CUCKING SLAP YOU!" Inuyasha yelled at, obviously, Kikyo. "I'm sorry kagome and Sango and Ayame, I don't usually use that word around women, its very disrespectful and I apologize." Inuyasha said to the three girls. They were all in shock and just looked at him, no guy cares about saying fuck in front of girls anymore.

"Don't worry about it, we understand." Kagome reassured him.

"Your not going to apologize to me? You swore at me, not _them_." Kikyo whimpered.

"No you slut. There's a huge difference between a wench and a woman, you're a wench." The others laughed.

A few seconds later a short funny looking old man walked in.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Myoga. I see only two of you all are not newbies so we're just going to get to know each other. Koga, you know hot it works, say your name and something interesting about you, why you're here, so on."

"Ok, I'm kouga. I've been here for two years, this is my third. And uhm, this summer I had a cop chasing me for ten miles and I lost his ass. They eventually found me though and took my license away for a year."

"o, so that was you? Smooth move smart one. Ayame, what about you?"

"I'm Ayame, I've been here as long as Koga. I went to Canada this summer, they really do say 'eh' a lot."

"I always wondered about that, almighty, Neko."

"yea, I'm Neko. This is my second year. I work at Movie Mart. I got caught this summer with two pounds of weed, my probation was extended."

"idiot. Ok, newbies, your up."

"I'm Sango, my first year. I got caught smoking weed in the bathroom at school so I'm here. I'm adopted from Japan, 3 years ago."

"that's nifty, who's this next to you?"

"I'm Miroku, I work at Movie Mart. I'm here 'cause they couldn't control me at No Tama. I chased a teacher down, I was an asshole there, didn't like it too much."

"I know not to mess with you then, you may chase me down the hall! And now, who are you?" Myoga said.

"I'm kagome, I'm here 'cause No Tama was too easy basically. I moved here from Japan two years ago with my mom, grandpa, and twin brother."

"Theres two of you? O man. Next?"

"I'm Inuyasha, sent me here 'cause I was depressed, had no friends, and so on. I live with my brother and his wife, and they are adopting some kid soon."

"oo, that's cool. I'm guessing you're Kikyo." Myoga said, squinting his eyes at Kikyo.

"Yes sir. I'm here 'cause I was too mature for No Tama." The class laughed under their breaths. "And this is my boyfriend Inuyasha!" She exclaimed as she tug on his arm.

"YOU SKANK BAG! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up so fast that Kikyo fell backwards out of her chair and hit her head really heard on the ground. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were laughing their asses off. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo with his foot across the room away from them and sat back down now next to the very red and out of breath Kagome.

"I'm guessing its unrequited love." Myoga said with wide eyes.

"Very much so." Inuyasha growled.

A half hour later kagome, Sango and Kikyo went to science and Inuyasha, Miroku and Neko went to English.

After a quiet English/science class, Kagome and Sango met up with Miroku and Inuyasha in the cafeteria. Kagome sat at the far right round table in the back. Inuyasha sat next to her. Miroku saw Kikyo coming and promptly took the empty seat on the otter side of Inuyasha and Sango took the seat next to Miroku. Kikyo decided to sit across from Inuyasha so that the poor guy could star at her ugly face.

Moments later, hojo and Neko walked in. hojo sat next to Kagome and Neko next to Sango with Kikyo on his other side.

Kouga and Ayame walked in, Kouga sat next to Hojo and Ayame next to Kikyo to fill up the rest of the table.

Inuyasha happily talked about video games with Miroku while Kikyo stared at him. Neko and Sango were talking, Hojo and Kagome were flirting, Ayame and Kouga were making out and Kikyo was ignored, of cors.

"Your very beautiful Kagome." Hojo said, trying to charm her. Kagome blushed. "what are you doing tonight?" Hojo asked her.

"I'm hanging out with Inuyasha ,Miroku, and Sango, sorry." She apologized.

""O, it's fine, what about tomorrow?" Hojo asked, not giving up.

"Nothing, I'm free tomorrow. Why?"

"Would you like to go to dinner and a movie?" Hojo asked, sliding his hand over Kagome's.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kagome asked him, a little shocked.

"yes, I know I just met you, but I'd love to get to know you better." Hojo explained.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Kagome said. 'yes, a date with a hot rich guy!' she thought to herself.

"Awesome, So after school tomorrow we can stop at my place real quick and go out to a movie." Hojo said excitedly.

"Sounds awesome." Kagome said, smiling at him.

"Kagome continued to flirt with Hojo for the remaining of the time while Sango talked to Neko. Sango was beginning to really like Neko and totally forgot what Miroku told her.

"I can't wait to see you tonight." Neko said with a sly smile. "But I would love it if we could hang out on Wednesday too, are you busy?"

"Only with you." Sango said, not realizing how stupid it sounded, but Neko didn't care.

"Awesome, it'll be fun." They too continued flirting while on the other side of the table Kouga and Ayame didn't even notice, still making out next to Kikyo, who had a very disgusted look on her face.

"Almighty kids, go to your next class!" kaede told the twenty kids. The chatting continued but the sound of chairs being moved came very loudly, drowning out the sound of voices.

"I'll catch you later." Hojo told Kagome as he went off to his class.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Neko went to computer class together next. They walked in and took seats at very nice, new Dells. The teacher was already there on his own computer.

"I'm Izoyoi, computer teacher, take it easy today, do what you want I'll come around and get your name in a minute." He said without looking away from the game he was playing on his computer.

"Awesome, I already love this class." Inuyasha said as he took a seat between kagome and Miroku. That hour went by way too fast for his liking.

It was finally their last class of the day, math. They were once again, in the same class. The five went down the hall to the math room. This was the first class that had individual desks, instead of tables, in rows.

Kagome sat in the front center desk, Inuyasha behind her, Miroku and Sango on either side of him, and Neko next to Sango. Hojo walked in and took the seat next to kagome, in front of Sango. Kikyo walked in next and saw that the closest seat to Inuyasha was next to kagome and in front of Miroku, she took it.

The teacher walked in about a minute later.

"hey everyone, I'm Taishoo. Today we're just gonna talk and get to know each other, like all your other classes, the usual first day routine."

Math ended a quick hour later. Hojo left kagome and Neko left Sango reluctantly. The four went to their bus and saw Kouga and Ayame already seated in the "back". The took their same seats and talked about what they'd do tonight.

**I am soooooo sorry it took so long. There was a bunch of stuff going on, tons of tests, I got my temps, and this was the longest chapter yet (9 pages!) on top of all of that. Its gonna be pretty hectic around here until about the end of the semester in may x.x so please be patient, I should update no later then two weeks. I hope you enjoyed it! And once again, I am soooo sorry it took so long x.x**


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Mart

**WOW! I feel so friggin loved, 9 reviews in like 3 days! That is awesome, I felt so special! Thank you so much!**

**_Squash-ables101_**** heh, yea, it was a long row I guess chin scratch O WELL , it happens **

**_Jezebelsmua_****thanks for all of the reviews! ADHD is when u get really distracted easily and wicked hyper. This school is also a real school xx. Im so jealous of my boyfriend who goes there . but I got to go one day and fell in love with it :D I hate Kikyo…so I bash her :D I am glad u don't like her either :D And keep reading, you'll see why Miroku does not want Sango OR Kagome hanging out with Neko and why kagome likes Hojo  But I promise, this is a Kag/inu mir/san fic! Just give it some time **

**_InuyashaForever14_**** yea, I know it was boring I n al the classes, but the chapter was already long, I was busy and just rushing to update, and plus, it was the first day of school, all of the classes will be a lot more interesting, maybe some paint fights and some paper ball fights and some more kikyo falling on her face  The classes will be better! And so will the fic, im just getting started, well, I just finished getting started last chapter, now I am fully started and the fun shall begin!**

**_MeiunTenshi_****oo, I can't wait til everyone finds out whats up with Neko! Its so good ; and Hojo, oo thats almost as good as Neko! And then there are a few more secrets I shall work in  **

**_LunaCharon8_****yay! Im so glad I made u laugh, I love making people laugh! And I wish I went to this school too (on top of it all, no homework !)**

**_INU-sarah_****_ Y_AY FOR HOT PLACES! Are there really hot guys nice guys down there? Or am I REALLY stereotyping? I hope im not :-s**

**_Rina bebii_****_heh, thanks, I'll need it! Luckily, I had no English today so I get to_ start typing! But I haven't written so im not sure how good it will be x.x**

**_iNUYASHAS-only lover-KAGoME_****: YOU WILL HAVE UR COUPLES! I promise! This is inu/kag mir/sang, Just wait, with them going out with the other ones will make the couples closer, you'll see, im sneaky :D im glad u like it though :D**

**_ayme_: YAY FOR THOSE WHO HATE KINKY HOE! Tee hee :D im really happy you like it!**

**So I heard we weren't spose to thank our readers and no authors notes or something like that, well, if that is true, im protesting cos I care about my reviewers! So if you want to help me protest, review me so I can thank you in my chapter :D tee hee :D**

**I have the next 2 chapters _planned_ out but not written yet, but it should be easy so hopefully I'll beable to skip school work and update for my lovely people that read :D**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 6!**

**Disclaimer: DAMN LAWYERS! HE'S MINE! STOP CHASINGME! I AM NOT SHARING! Oo hi Rumiko x.x**

Chapter 6: Movie Night with Movie Mart

Yura dropped Kouga and Ayame off first on the other side of town. The four were discussing the plans for tonight.

"Lets drop our bags off and I will get my movie that I need to return and we can leave." Sango told them.

"But im hungry!" Miroku whined.

"Me too!" Inuyasha joined him.

"ughh, come up to my place with me and I'll get y'all some ramen" Sango said.

"Why don't we just drop our bags off at your place? I mean, we're gonna be going back there." Kagome suggested.

"Sure, that's fine with me." Sango said.

"Well, I need to let my dad know where im going." Miroku said.

"Here, you can use my cell if you want. I need to do the same with my brother." Inuyasha handed Miroku his cell phone.

"I need to tell my Grandpa too." Kagome said.

"Or, why don't we all just go to tell them ourselves, it's not like its out of our way…" Sango suggested.

"Ok, that's fine, and I won't have to waste my minutes." Inuyasha said, grabbing back his cell.

"What movies are we getting?" Sango asked them all.

"I want to see the Notebook!" kagome said.

"aww, noo no chick flicks! Lets see Old School. I love that movie!" Miroku said.

"That's old, I've seen it a million times." Inuyasha said.

"Why don't we get two..one you 2 pick out and one that kagome and I pick out?" Sango suggested.

"Ok, that works for me. Do y'all want pizza? I can get some for us." Inuyasha offered.

"sure, I can get some ice cream!" Sango said.

"Oo big party!" Miroku had to add.

"Heh, no, lets call it a gathering of youth…a party has to be planned or the 'rents don't let anyone over, totally gay I think." Sango told him.

"O, alrighty, big youth gathering!" Miroku said intelligently.

Yura pulled up at their apartments about a minute later and let them off. First stop was Miroku's apartment. They walked in the main door and straight back and to the right.

"Hey dad! I made new friends! We're having a youth gathering tonight." Miroku said as he threw his bag down.

"Ok, where, and what time?" His dad asked him.

"Now, up on the third floor. I'll be home later." Miroku told him.

"Ok, that's fine, have fun, be good."

"o, by the way, this is Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Guys, this is my dad." He introduced them. "we'll be in Sango's apartment, we all live here and just meet today!"

"that's awesome, go on kids, I'll see you later." He ushered the four out the door.

"He seems nice." Sango said.

"yea, he's awesome." Miroku grinned. They went to the elevator up to the second floor to kagome's apartment.

"hey Grandpa. School was better then we thought it would be. These are my friends Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. They all live here too. We're gonna be hanging out tonight, ok?" Kagome asked Grandpa.

"Ok, that's fine with me. Don't do anything your mother wouldn't do." He told her with a wink.

"O grandpa, I'm not that stupid!" Kagome giggled. "Where's Souta? I want him to meet my friends." She said as she walked to her room.

"O, he's in his room playing games waiting for you." Grandpa said over his newspaper.

They walked down to Souta's room and knocked.

"hey kid, im home, I have some people I want you to meet." Kagome said through the closed door. A few seconds later Souta opened the door to greet them.

"Souta, this is Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, my new friends, guys, this is my twin brother Souta. We're gonna be hanging out tonight Souta, I'll tell you about school when I get home ok?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, why doesn't he come with us? I mean, he is your twin." Sango suggested, the boys nodded.

"Well, would you want to come with us?" kagome asked her brother.

"Uhm, sure, let me save my game." He said as he walked to his game.

"What game is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"GTA San Andreas." Souta called back.

"Oo, I love that game!" Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time, Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and walked back to the kitchen to wait.

A few minutes later the three boys came out ready to go and the left for the forth floor, Inuyashas apartment. They got on the elevator and went up two flights.

"rin, Sess, I'm home, but I'm leaving." Inuyasha shouted as he walked in. Miroku and kagome's mouth dropped when they saw his apartment. It was huge. A tall ceiling with a beautiful chandelier, off to the right a decent size dining room and behind that a pretty nice kitchen.

Rin walked out from the kitchen and greeted them all.

"Hi, I'm Rin, Inuyasha's Sister-in-law, and you would be?"

"I'm kagome, this is Sango Miroku and this is my twin, Souta." Kagome introduced them one more time.

"Nice to meet you. Inuyasha, what are you guys doing tonight?" rin asked him

"Well, first we are going to get high on crack and then maybe a small orgy and I got some weed and some Mikes hard." He answered, soon followed by a light slap by rin and giggling from the girls.

"o man kags, you didn't tell me that! Awesome, im all in!" Souta said. With a smirk, playfully.

"Inuyasha, you know how Sess would feel if you told him that, now tell me what you guys are doing so I can tell him and he's not grumpy about it." Rin said sternly.

"We're gonna get some movies from movie mart and some pizza and have a gathering at Sango's apartment on the third floor." He answered as he started to walk out with them. "I'll be back before curfew." He said as he held the door open for them.

"Ok, by the way, your new brother will be here tomorrow!' rin told him as he shut the door.

"New brother?" Kagome asked, curious.

"yea, she adopted a runt." Inuyasha grunted.

"o, ok, cool." Kagome said. They got in the elevator one more time to go to the third floor.

"Sango, I thought you could only have four people over at a time." Inuyasha asked, wondering how Souta can come.

"Yea, but he is kagome's brother and he lives in this apartment so my mom won't mind." Sango answered as they stepped off the elevator. A few seconds later they arrived at Sango's apartment.

"Well, I just need to leave my mom note and grab the movie, then we can go!" Sango said as she ran across the room to get the DVD. She came back to the kitchen and started writing a note.

_Mom,_

_My new friends and I are going to Movie Mart and then we will be back._

_Love,_

_Sango_

She left the note on the fridge and they left for the elevator again.

"Man, I came to this new school and hoped it would be a year without kinky hoe but they had to send her too, it pisses me off so much." Inuyasha broke the silence in the elevator.

"Yea, me too. I love how we all knew her but not each other even though we went to the same school." Kagome said.

"How could you NOT know her?" Sango said as they walked out side and started down the street.

"She is such a friggin slut! It bugs me so much." Miroku said.

"Wow, that says a lot from a hentai like you Miroku." Sango told him.

"Whats that spose to mean?" He asked angrily.

"o nothing other then the fact you asked Kagome and m to bare your children and have grabbed my ass, yea, you're the biggest hentai I know." She smirked at him. Miroku started to blush.

"I can't help it. My hands have a mind of their own and you women are so beautiful, they can't help it."

"Nice try Miroku, I don't think they care." Inuyasha laughed as he saw Kagome and Sango glaring at him. 'Yepp, this will be a wonderful year.' Inuyasha thought.

"Who are you guys talking about? I'm so lost." Souta piped up.

"Kikyo! The slut that fucked everyone in school!" Kagome answered.

"O HER! I HATE HER! She sucked so bad!" Souta said.

"WHAT?' Kagome shrieked along with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"Well uhh, she did everyone in school…I was in that school to ya know. And I have a penis, so obviously she did me." Souta said calmly.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? AND YOU WERE MAD AT ME FOR NOT TELLING YOU STUFF!" kagome shouted at him.

"I really didn't think you would like to know. Member all those nights I said I was going over to Jeremy's house? Well, yea, that was actually going over Kikyo's house half the time in March." Souta told them.

"Well, no, I didn't really want to know." Kagome shrugged it off after a playful punch in the arm to Souta "You should have told me though, see if I tell you anything like that now."

"aww, but I told you just now." Souta complained.

"ha, don't worry, I'll tell you, you dork."

They walked into Movie Mart and were greeted by Neko, well, Sango was greeted by Neko.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you." Neko told her as he took her hand and kissed it and led her off. Sango looked over her shoulder and told them to get some movies.

With Sango and Neko

"How are you?" Neko asks her as he takes her to the back of the store.

"I'm good, how about you?" She's asks.

"I'm wonderful now." He smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead (**A/N dork! ) **"I'm so glad we met Sango, you are so wonderful and beautiful. What are you doing this weekend?" (It's Monday right now.)

"Nothing as of now, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with me…as my girlfriend maybe?" Neko stopped in front of her and looked in her eyes, waiting for an answer.

Sango smiled and threw her arms around his neck. Neko put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "yes, I would love to." Sango whispered in his ear.

They pulled back a little so they could look in each others eyes. Neko leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Awesome." He said as he smiled at her. She smiled back and saw her friends coming back. Sango pulled back and took his hand.

"hey guys, did you find any movies guys?" Sango asked them.

"Scary Movie 2!" Miroku said happily, ignoring the fact that his worse enemy was holding Sango's hand.

"Ok, aren't we getting two?" Sango asked them.

"I want to get the Notebook but they wont let me!" Kagome whined.

"Aww, well, lets get 50 First Dates then, is that a deal?" Sango asked her.

"OO! Yea!" Kagome answered her smiling.

Neko pulled it off the shelf and handed it to her.

"Her you go Hun, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Neko told her.

"Don't we have to pay?" Sango asked her.

"No babe, its on me, go on." He winked at her.

"Wait!" Sango said. She pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her purse and wrote her cell number for him.

"Call me when you get off of work!" Sango said as she handed him the number. She gave him a kiss and went off with her friends and movies.

"I see you got nice and close to Neko." Kagome nudge Sango as they left.

"Heh, he asked me out!" Sango smiled bigger.

"Sweet!" Kagome said as she hugged her.

"We gotta keep on eye on them" Miroku said so only Inuyasha could hear him.

"Nothing will happen without us knowing." Inuyasha told him as they went next door to get some pizza and mountain dew.

About ten minutes later they walked out of the pizza place with three large pizzas and two two liters of Mountain Dew.

"This is what I call a party!" Miroku said.

"YOUTH GATHERING!" kagome and Sango said in unison.

"o, that too." Miroku said as he adjusted the two liters in his arms.

They walked back to the apartments talking about school and random boring subjects.

When they walked into Sango's apartment they were greeted by Sango's mom.

"Hi mom, these are my friends, did you get my note? We'll be in my room, don't worry about dinner for us, obviously." Sango said as she walked by her mom.

"Ok, why are there four others? You're only allowed three." Her mom told her.

"Souta is Kagome's twin brother, they all live in this apartment mom."

"O, ok, don't be too loud." Her mom told them as she went back to cleaning.

"you guys have a lot of dogs." Inuyasha said "I like dogs."

"yea, we raise them and train them and stuff."

"that's cool, what movie are we watching first?"

"Lets do Scary Movie 2 first." Sango said as she popped it in "make yourselves comfy."

"they all got pillows and lay on the floor in front of Sango's 40 inch flat screen TV and watched the movie.

It was done at 7:00 and all the pizza was gone, along with the Mountain Dew.

"Lets go make some pop corn and get some more to drink before the next movie." Sango sad as she got up and was followed by her other friends.

She started making popcorn in the microwave when her cell rang. She looked and saw an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" Everyone was quiet, listening to her.

"hey cutey." A familiar voice said on the other end.

"O Hey Neko!" Sango said and the others continued their convo about Halo 2.

Sango got off the phone about ten minutes later when they had enough drinks and popcorn to finish the next movie.

The finished the movie and dispersed back to their apartments to go to bed. It was about ten when they got home.

**I know, I didn't go into much detail about the movie and what they did at Sango's, but I mean, they watched a movie and pigged out!**

**I have the next 3 chapters planned out and will update when I get a chance! Please review! I love reviews : ) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
